devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 32
Chapter 32: Reunion Synopsis Found Shuhei in the Arena by coincidence. He went missing after becoming a Contractor of Darkness. Did I see wrong? I gave up on my battles and chased him. Is it you, Shuhei? Dialogue (Outside Arena) Shuhei: Why are you following me? You: Shuhei! Is that you, Shuehi? Shuhei: You've done a lot of research on me. Are you a dog of the religious groups? You: Shuhei! (Battle against Shuhei) You: Urrrgh... Shuhei: Die. Hora: Hey! What's up? Shuhei: Oh, you have company. Lucky you. (Shuhei escapes) Hora: Who is he? Are you okay? You: Thank you. But, what just happened? Yuki: There was still darkness inside him. You: Even if that's true,he looked rational. Hora: Darkness inside? Do contractors of darkness really exist? You: I don't know. We've got some more homework to do. (Outskirts of town) Yuki: What is your business here? You: I've met her here. The arrogant little devil. I feel that she might know something. Yuki: ? Azazel: Hey, buddy. The title "Little" better suits you, not me. Didn't you know that? Yuki: Here she is! And...she is strong. You: Do you live around this area? I wasn't really expecting you. Azazel: You don't look happy to see me. Should I just leave? You: Ah, sure. Good talking to you. Bye. Azazel: ... You: Not leaving? Azazel: You got a little wittier after getting your memory back. You: You are a devil. Azazel: Hmm, not bad. I'm seriously considering a contract with you. You: We can do it right now. Do you want it? Azazel: You are not here for that. You want to know about the contractors of darkness. You: No. I think it's a better idea to contract with you. That way, I can hear more from you. Azazel: If I become a member of Paradise, you won't be able to use my information route anymore. It might be your loss. You: Oh yeah? Then, tell me what you know. Is it correct to say that the contractors of darkness face against the contractors of light after losing all their previous memories? Azazel: For the contractors of darkness that you saw before defeating Orochi, my answer is yes. But not anymore now that Orochi is gone. At least not for the ones who were captured by the government. You: The government? Did the government succeed in making them contractors of light? Azazel: No, they failed. But they've got an unexpected result. You: No way... Azazel: Come on. Spit it out. You: They failed to make them contractors of light, but they found a way to manipulate them? Azazel: Wow, that is excellent. I begin to understand Amaterasu and Orochi's stance toward you. You: How can they be returned to normal? Azazel: There is no return. But you might try asking the guy who created the contractors of darkness. You: Orochi? Orochi is dead. Azazel: Dead? No, a devil at Orochi's level doesn't die easily. Orochi is just waiting and regaining his power. He is toiling at the bottom of Hell. You: Hell? You mean the forbidden zone? Azazel: Exactly. Orochi is resting there. But don't you worry, Orochi needs a great amount of time until he recovers. He's suffering from serious damage not even comparable to the damage that he got 10 years ago. You: Even Amaterasu couldn't finish him off. But anyhow, did you say that Orochi might know the solution for this problem? Azazel: Maybe. Or how about finding Orochi's underling? You: Leviathan... Azazel: I guess that was the name. But she's gone missing ever since, so it won't be easy to find her. Isn't it better to talk to Orochi? You: No kidding. Although Orochi is at the state of recovering, it doesn't mean he's easy to deal with. I need a devil like Amaterasu to face him. Also, there's no guarantee that I will get what I want from him even if I meet him. Azazel: There is this saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." You can give it a try. (Azazel leaves) You: The enemy of my enemy is my rival, not my friend... Next Chapter